Blonde Love
by TheFreakOfAnime
Summary: Annie is a coldhearted, emotionless and loner girl. Until one day, everything started to change. Eren x Mikasa, Armin x Erwin, Marco x Jean, Connie x Sasha, Annie x OC, Ymir x Krista/Historia


**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin). All that's mine are the plot and OC(s)**

 **A/N This is my second FF, so please, don't expect TOO much ;)**

He remembered… Waking up, to the sound of his alarm clock, seeing a wall, desk, chair, and all the other things in his dorm. His roommate left, so he had the dorm for himself. But today, things were different, today, was the day things started to change.

He woke up, to the sight of blond hair, he panicked for a second. _Who was this? Why where they in his bed? Why.. Why did they smell like strawberries?_ The last question surprised him.

As he looked around, he realized who had been laying –more like snuggling- up against him. Annie Leonhart, a second year at his school. Relieved that it wasn't the other blonde, Armin, he was confused as hell, until he remembered last night.

 **Last Night**

Annie rang the doorbell on Sietse's dorm, she wanted to ask him about the homework, because she was sick today. He opened the door and with a surprised look on his face, welcomed her in. "Hey Annie! Haven't seen you at school today, what's wrong?" He asked her. "I was sick, and I came to ask about the homework." She said with a small smile on her face. Annie usually never smiled, but when she was around him, she felt.. Happier than acted.. Nice.. to everyone around him, and what was the coldhearted, serious,loner and emotionless Annie, changed into a nice, funny, but shy girl. Everyone was astounded. –Sorry, I got lost in the backstory,back to last night- "Okay, but I do have guests over.." he replied looking at Eren and Mikasa both studying homework together. "Ah, seems you are quite the guy for the homework eh?" She joked. –Which he again, never did- He blushed and looked at his feet. "Guess so.. Anyways, we had barely any classes today, as most teacher were off on the school trip. So we barely have any homework!" He said while smiling happily. After that he led her to a separate room, where his roommate used to sleep, where he put his office. "I won't be needing this, I can finish my homework later." He said while shoving the work area clear. He then started explaining the homework to her, as she wrote it down with a speed even Armin could be jealous of. _Her intellect matches her physical skills._ He thought to himself. Little did Annie know, he hadn't even started on his homework yet, and wasn't planning on until she, Eren and Mikasa finished theirs. He cared more about the others then himself, which didn't always come in handy. Mostly in situations where he had to do his own homework at 5 AM, because that's usually the time Eren got all the information drilled in his head. Luckily, Eren got all the info fairly quickly, and finished his homework within a few minutes of Annie's arrival, while Mikasa had it finished 2 hours before that.

They waved and left, while Sietse was helping Annie understand her Math homework, which went fairly quickly. When she went to leave, she felt in her pockets and panicked: Her dorm keys were missing! She felt all around her pockets, but she couldn't find one, she remembered she left it at Sasha's dorm when she went to give her the book back she borrowed, and Sasha was now asleep, and you did NOT want to wake her, for one you'd get Connie, her boyfriend, chasing after you, but she'd also eat all the food you'd have right off your plate. Which was worse than it sounded. "Shit.. Fuck.. I'm sorry, I forgot my keys" She said with a face mixed of Anger and Sadness. "That sucks Annie! What are you planning to do now?" He asked. "I was wondering if.." She mumbled the last few words. "What did you say? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." He replied. "I was wondering if.. if.. if I could stay here for the night?" Relief filled her body, but with that, came stress.. _What if he said no? What if she had to sleep at some random student's dorm?_ The thoughts raced through her head, until she heard 2 words: "Of Course!"

She was relieved, as she had a place to stay the night. "The bathroom is on your right, the bedroom on your left, and mine is where you're standing in right now." He said while smiling. Annie nodded and proceeded to the bathroom to change, Sietse started working on his homework, and was almost finished by the time Annie had brushed her teeth and changed, he was nearly finished, said goodnight, finished his homework and started to fall asleep on the bed.

He was woken up at around 3 AM to a loud 'Thud' coming from the other Bedroom. He saw Annie, then looked at the bed seeing one of the legs was broken. "I'm sorry, I sat up and it broke" She apologized. "It's okay, the bed hasn't been used for ages, so it was bound to break, I should've thought that through, sorry." He responded. Annie decided she would just sleep in the bed with him, so she climbed in, and as he started to fall asleep, snuggled up to him, and fell asleep.

 **The Present**

He had fallen asleep again, if he hadn't looked on the clock. 9 AM! School had started 1 hour ago! He started to panic again, and then realized it was Saturday, there was no school. He relaxed, and fell asleep again.

 **A/N: Wow that was a fun one to write! The idea of this had been in my head for quite a while now, and I thought: Hey, why the fuck not. It's the internet. It's fucked up enough. ;P**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it! Chapter two will soon be in the making!**

 **\\(^w^)/**


End file.
